


Vishkar Corporation Presents: Erotic Espionage

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Bukkake, Cumplay, Cute, F/M, Glasses, Glory Hole, Hidden Camera, Oral Sex, Recording, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the video everyone's been waiting for, Vishkar Corporation's hidden camera footage of some of the sluttiest girls in Overwatch! Three "highly classified" videos, each one showing what some of the world's heroes do behind closed doors. In Vishkar Corporation's first adventure into the world of porn, we take a look at Tracer, Mei, and Zarya, all doing things they most certainly wouldn't want you to know that they do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vishkar Corporation Presents: Erotic Espionage

Vishkar Corporation Presents: Erotic Espionage  
-By Drace Domino

_Thank you for purchasing the Vishkar Corporation’s first foray into the world of high quality pornography: Erotic Espionage! Using our advanced sentry technology we’ve recorded some of the hottest action across the globe, all right underneath the nose of the fabled Overwatch! These so-called heroes would most certainly blush if they knew that the sort of things they got down to became public knowledge, so in the interest of mutual safety and the future acquisition of such videos, please keep this intense scenes for your own private entertainment. Outside of that warning we hope you enjoy this fine collection of videos included in this Vishkar lightdisc, and we assure you that all of the scenes you’re about to watch are completely authentic. Enjoy the very latest and greatest in hidden camera pornography technology!_

_-Vishkar Elite Entertainment_

**Tracer? I hardly knew her!:**

No one could ever know the sort of things she did. She was a hero! One of the biggest names in Overwatch! All over the world young children waved their fingers to their foreheads and proudly proclaimed “Cheers, luv! The cavalry's here!” She was an icon to all of them. A role model to thousands.

Nobody could know Tracer’s addiction to sucking cock. That thought filled her mind every time she found herself sneaking down to the same spot in the red light district of London; a tiny little spot with an even smaller, phone booth shaped room meant just for her. She closed the door after darting inside at speeds so fast no one could see her, and once she was sitting in her tiny booth she looked from side to side at the holes in the walls. One on each side for a total of four. So long as the men didn’t mind lining up, so long as they didn’t mind looking like they were surrounding a phone booth, they’d all get their chance to have a bit of fun. It was the second Friday of the month, and most boys in town knew that meant the bitch in the box would be working.

The first cock that appeared through one of the glory holes was thick and dark, and Tracer immediately lunged forward to wrap her lips around it. Her eyes closed and she gave a satisfied groan, the mere taste of cock enough to get her excited. She had already undressed while sitting in the glory hole room waiting for cocks to be offered to her, stripped down to wearing only her chronal accelerator. The only bit of attire she needed to wear at all time, one that was thankfully water(and cum)proof. It hummed and glowed while she worked, though the light never made its way past the holes. And even if it did, no one would ever guess that Lena Oxton was on the other end.

Tracer purred around the first cock offered to her, slurping up and down its length and drawing in the taste with utter delight. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she found herself in perfect bliss; her favored state always being that which brought a heavy prick against her tongue. She was already burning up with excitement and had lowered a free hand to fondle her slit, realizing that she was already damp and warm and in desperate need of attention. She only visited the glory hole once a month to prevent from getting too addicted, but the weeks in between were starting to feel longer. She was starting to crave sucking cock no later than just a few days after her time in the box, and the cravings were getting harder and harder to resist.

She’d worry about her addiction later. For now? She was happy working. The first thick cock that was offered to her started to cum, and she pulled her lips away from it so the thing could spurt and splatter across her with a heavy twitch. She tilted her head back and watched the cum pour down on her with a giggle, letting it strike her face and cross her lips and dance into her fancy hair. Once she wore that white cream over her features she slurped down the member again, cleaning him off eagerly and twirling her tongue as the flavor made her shudder. One cock down, and if last month was any indication, only about two dozen to go.

Three had just made their presence known, and Tracer shuddered at the arousal running through her. She picked her favorite of the three to claim her pussy, and standing up within the box brought her hot, wet slit against the eager tip. The man on the other end of the box read her motions well and slid his member deep into her cunt, plunging within the warm wet walls and relishing the tight grip that greeted him. As one of Tracer’s hands closed about a second cock and her mouth lunged for the third, she couldn’t help but whisper to herself, eyeing up that thick, precum-laced member.

“Cheers luv, calvary’s here.” She grinned wide, and met that calvary with wet holes and soft hands. The four holes surrounding her were designed perfectly to be used by her four options for handling cocks; at max capacity with a man in each she could give two handjobs while being spitroasted by another pair. Sometimes the holes were only filled two at a time to ensure that they received the “prime” attention of the bitch in the box, but usually the men waiting on the outside decided to take their chances and were happy for whatever they got. As a result Tracer’s hands, pussy, and mouth were almost always in a constant state of work within the box, sucking and fucking and jerking every length that was offered to her. If the box only had a single hole she could take her time with the men that came by, but she knew that it was for the best that the line kept moving and the boys kept cruising through. After all, couldn’t have them lined up halfway to Scotland, could she?

Besides, the heavy line traffic meant plenty of cum. Cum shot straight into her tight, wet pussy, or cum swallowed up by her smirking, eager lips. When the men she jerked off would find their peak their cum would cross over her shoulders and strike her back, or sometimes, if they shot particularly low, against the side of her breasts. Either way, by the time she was halfway done through the evening Tracer was a cumfilled and cum covered mess, and she relished in every last instant of it. Licking her lips and fingering her pussy within the white mess was the happiest she ever knew herself to be, and the longer the evening continued the more of that cream she had to enjoy.

She fucked herself hard against whichever length was offered to her, jerking against two more while she gulped down another load pressed right against her tongue. With her tiny, perfect rear squeezed against the side of the wall she shivered as another load fired into her, swirling about in an already cum-filled pussy. By the time she pulled away from that member through the wall cum oozed down the insides of her thighs, sending happy shivers across her and making her tremble in excitement.

She’d never know the men that came to fuck her and cum on her every month, but it didn’t matter. They gave her what she wanted, and she gave them plenty of fun. And the entire time, she was oblivious as the invisible sentry camera lingered overhead...recording the first exciting portion of Erotic Espionage.

 

**BukakMei:**

Mei-Ling Zhou had a unique problem, and one that wasn’t easy to explain to any potential suitors. The young lady was always a bit of a klutz, and somewhere along the line she had made a mistake on an intense date. She had either pumped her fist too hard or closed her mouth too soon, but either way it ended with her profusely yelling “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry!” while a wounded young man stumbled away swearing that she was the worst thing to ever happen to his dick.

That was years ago, but even now, Mei was afraid to touch a cock. It was a real conundrum considering the fact that the curvy young woman was a bit of a horny one, as any woman would be after so many years on ice. She woke up to a world filled with new technologies and new inventions, and as she learned after a bit of time on the internet, a solution to her dilemma. She didn’t have to touch cocks to get cum. And she didn’t have to risk hurting men for them to enjoy her.

There Mei knelt, naked save for her glasses and the thin sticks holding her hair bun into place. She was smiling wide with those adorably chubby cheeks, looking from side to side as the young men all lined up to help her. They were budding students in the field of climatology, each one having attended that conference in the hopes of learning from the great Mei-Ling Zhou. Well, they were definitely learning, but the lessons they were picking up might not be terribly useful out in the field.

“It’s okay, you can all come up and come on me now!” Mei beamed, her hands moving up to her full and well-shaped breasts. She held each one within a single palm and bounced them back and forth, making sure to give the boys a show with her large tits and wonderfully puffy nipples. A soft giggle escaped from her throat, and as the first boy started to approach she gave him a wide smile. “Don’t be shy, this is just what I’ve been looking for!”

And from there, Mei indulged herself in her passion without having to risk a repeat of that awkward evening. From the very first man that stepped up to the plate until the very last, nobody had to touch each other and there was no risk of inexperience-based injury. The evening would be one of mutual masturbation between one woman and thirty grad students, and the latter group would all direct their cocks in one direction. And underneath their glaze, Mei would enjoy herself thoroughly.

The first young man that pumped himself to completion overtop the naked cutie did so with his member throbbing forward, squirting a few ropes of cum squarely across Mei’s face. She giggled and watched in delight as cum marked her glasses and splashed across her forehead, slithering along her beautiful flesh and making her look even cuter. The young man continued to pump his member until he had exhausted his supply, and as soon as he finished another one stepped up to take his place. Another throbbing cock and more spurts of cum rushed forward, and this time Mei turned her cheek and took it squarely against it. A warm wash across her face, trickling down to the edge of her jaw, and the entire time she shivered at the sensation and continued playing with her breasts.

“That’s it, everyone! If we work together we can do anything!” Ever the sweet optimist, ever the proponent of teamwork and community. Whether it was saving the world or bathing an awkward cutie in cum, there were few things that a well organized team couldn’t tackle. The third boy that came up had designs for Mei’s breasts, and he squirted his cum across each of her puffy nipples, which made her quiver in glee. While the fourth stepped up she was twisting those cum-covered nipples, and by the time number five came both of her lenses were covered in cream and she dribbled with warm white goo.

She laughed and smiled as all sense of structure broke down, and before long the men weren’t waiting to rush up and jerk off on her one by one. Soon they were surrounding her, standing side by side and squirting across her, groaning and taking pictures while their hero wore their cum. It splashed over her shoulders and into her hair, both in front of and behind her glasses, across those beautiful breasts and pooling down to where her thighs met. They painted her with white one after the other, and some of them even went twice, even three times!

And through it all, Mei shivered in delight. She scooped some of it into her mouth and swallowed what she could, and when she could afford a hand to do so she reached down to pet her pussy amidst the cream. Orgasms rocked through her in varying degrees of intensity entirely based on how much cum was covering her: the more the better. Thanks to the nature of the evening, it meant that they only got harder and more intense as the evening went on.

When it finally ended, thirty grad students had learned a thing or two about jerking off on an adorable climatologist, and Mei herself had learned that the thrill of getting cummed on was better when it came in swarms. This idea had worked perfectly! She had cum harder than ever before, and not once had she been concerned about hurting anyone. When the boys finally pulled away and left the office to give her some privacy, a unique smile appears on Mei’s lips as she moved her hands out towards her gear.

With cum covered fingers she pulled one of the sticks out of her hair, and with another free hand she reached for her freeze gun. There was an awful lot of cum simply lying about...pooled within her lap, covering her face and glasses, smeared in between her breasts...it’d be a shame to let it go to waste.

Suffice to say, none of the grad students got to see Mei craft and messily devour the five cumsicles that she made with her freeze gun. That lovely scene, with her slurping down gulp after gulp of frozen cream off of the stick from her hair, could be considered a limited special feature, available only to the savvy shopper that purchased the Vishkar Corporation’s Erotic Espionage.

 

**Mother Russia**

She would do anything for her country. Anything. The olympics had been hardly a challenge, and joining Overwatch had been a breeze. To Zarya, every ounce of strength she gave and every muscle she pushed forward was for the glory of Russia, to give the people back home something to smile about. Something to see as a symbol of hope. Of the future.

And...what was a future without children?

The decision had come from above, from the people that helped elevate Zarya to the woman she had become. If the darling of Russia was to truly leave a lasting legacy, she would need just that: a legacy. A child to carry on her name, a child to be sculpted and perfected in much the same way she was. Zarya would have to be bred, and that decision was carried out with the sort of intense passion and focus only Russia could conjure.

There she was, bent on hands and knees with a ball gag squared against her mouth. In the center of the ball gag the Russian flag was sported in vibrant gold against a red backdrop, and it was the closest thing to clothes that Zarya had. Behind her stood a dozen good men; no, not just good. The best. The athletes. The scientists. The brightest, strongest, and most remarkable her country had to offer. And she would accept all of their cum, in the hopes that one of them would give her the child she and her country sought.

The first few men that rushed against her already had her knees weak; nobody fucked quite like men from her home country, pulling her hair and slamming against her like the might of the hammer and sickle. Despite her powerful frame and her nearly masculine appearance, a great thrill filled the woman as she was presented before them, not just willing but actively eager to be bred. From the moment the first cock pierced her folds she groaned like one of the most depraved whores her country had ever seen, and when she drooled around the ball gag it only made the glistening image of her flag shine. The fuckings came hard and fast, furious and hungry, for they all fucked for the glory of their people.

When they came, they came deep. Cocks plunged into Zarya as tightly as they could, throbbing against her tight and powerful walls and filling her with load after load of sticky, virile white. She could swear that after the first three she was certainly pregnant, but there was no sense in stopping. It was important to be sure, and it was important to make the most of this opportunity. Her fingers tightened against the bed and her toes curled while she was fucked again and again, taking another three men and another three loads. Halfway through and her thighs were painted white and she wore a line of sweat against her brow, a sure sign of just how thoroughly and deeply they had enjoyed her. She would grin around the ball gag if she could, but she only managed to drool even more.

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve! She howled through her gag and let each one fuck and cum inside of her, each one with the hope of giving her a baby. None of the men even dared waste a drop on her mouth or her ass; such holes were only for pleasure and their focus there was far greater. Each of the men had unloaded within her once, and on trembling knees she kept herself up, dripping and drizzling to the mattress below with a thoroughly filled pussy.

“Are you able to take more, Подруга?” One of the men stepped forward, gazing at Zarya’s sweat-lined brow. The pride of her country, with a steeled look of determination on her gagged face, simply lifted a fist and offered a thumbs up.

That evening, under the gaze of a Vishkar sentry camera, a new hero would be conceived.

 

_That concludes Vishkar Corporation’s Erotic Espionage! Pre-Orders are now available for Erotic Espionage 2, which will include such scenes as Merciless Anal, Actions Per Minute, and Airborne Incest!_

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a really fun one. I was commissioned to come up with a story using only the following prompt: I had to use the phrase "Tracer? I hardly knew her!" somewhere in the story. This is what I came up with, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you enjoy my work! New stories all the time!


End file.
